Day by Day
by mykhalasaar
Summary: Daily ficlets for the 30 Day Tahnorra challenge. Rating to change if need be. Chapters are individually rated from K to M. Be responsible!
1. Day One

**Legend of Korra ©**_**Michael Dante DiMartino & Bryan Konietzko**_

* * *

_Rated T for Insinuation._

* * *

**Day One – **_Holding Hands_

* * *

Well, this wasn't _too _bad, Korra thought, pausing stiff again when she realized she was fidgeting too much. She cursed inwardly, annoyed at herself for putting them in this situation. _And it really wasn't that bad_, Korra thought again, trying to appease her increasing worry. She was really uncomfortable though, a leg was tucked under her and she needed to move it—so she did.

"Korra!" Tahno yelled out together with loud snaps of wood. "Stop moving," he warned, taking in a sharp inhale and stilled.

She was more irritated now than alarmed with the situation. It's been an hour and between the two of them, they've only moved a few inches. Korra looked around the clearing, trying to find a way to get to him before the wooden platform broke off. This honestly wouldn't have been a problem, but at this height—_spirits—_if they fell, that would be it. She made a face and Tahno didn't like it.

"Okay," Tahno said carefully, "okay, I know that look. And I swear if I die becau—"

"Shut up." Korra interrupted, furrowing her brows. She had to take the risk. "Hey, so, I think I can get us out of here."

Tahno grumbled, "Does it involve a possibly near-death experience?"

She grinned at him, slowly standing up and the wood groaned under her, "When has our time together be less than near-death?" Then she ran towards him. He cursed several times as the weight on his end began to dip. Korra let out a burst of air from under her, decreasing the weight on the platform just a bit so she can reach out to him.

"Grab my hand!" She yelled at him and Tahno clawed for it at first, finally moving fast enough to fully grab her hand. "Yeah!" Korra whooped as she bent the air around them, sending them sprawling back into the wooden building and the platform crashing way down below.

"Spirits…" Tahno gasped, as he rolled unto his back and Korra laughed, exhilarated. When he caught his breath he searched for her hand and entwined his fingers on hers. "The next time you want to be a bit more adventurous, let me pick the spot."


	2. Day Two

**Legend of Korra ©_Michael Dante DiMartino & Bryan Konietzko_**

* * *

_Rated K for a simple story line._

* * *

**Day Two – **_Cuddling Somewhere_

* * *

Movie theaters weren't really his thing, but Korra insisted on seeing _this _particular movie. It wasn't even good, he thought, just a bunch of supposed benders throwing rocks back and forth. The Metalbending Police Force deserved better tribute that this piece of—

"Hey," Korra nudged him, her voice low but filled with excitement. "You watching this?"

He shrugged, "yeah." Then he noticed her looking around the theater from time to time, as if waiting for someone, but he ignored it. He stretched and tried to fight a yawn, just in case Korra was looking.

She nudged him again, "can you get me something to drink?" An apologetic grin spread across her face and he returned a genuine one of his own.

_Anything to take a break from this movie. _"Sure," he said, quietly getting up.

As he paced around the lobby, abiding his time, he noticed _that guy_ walk into the same movie he and Korra—well, mostly Korra—was watching. Now he found himself fervently hoping that _that guy _wasn't the reason why Korra wanted to watch the movie in the first place.

Quickly, he bought Korra's drink and hurried back.

But _damn it_, he passed their seats and was two rows behind her. He was about to go back down but then he felt awkward about it. Korra was there and _that guy _was there too. She was leaning on him. And he swore _that guy _dipped to kiss her—which she returned! They were _a lot _closer than she made them seem and for some reason he felt a bit jealous. Which he shouldn't be, they weren't exclusive.

He cleared his throat and made his way back down the row and sat heavily next to Korra. "Here," he handed her the drink and he found himself disliking her startled expression.

"Oh," Korra smiled, "thanks Mako."

She didn't lean on that waterbender for the rest of the movie, but the movie took a turn for the worst.

Movie theaters _really _weren't his thing.


	3. Day Three

**Legend of Korra ©_Michael Dante DiMartino & Bryan Konietzko_**

* * *

_Rated K for something easy._

* * *

**Day Three – **_Gaming_

* * *

_Message received._

…

**From: **wbtahNOh

**To: **Avatar000005

**Subject:**

Let's trade. I want the gem you got from that penguin boss.

_/end message_

…

**From: **Avatar000005

**To: **wbtahNOh

**Subject: **Re:

Only if you help me with the troll bridge.

/_end message_

…

**From: **wbtahNOh

**To: **Avatar000005

**Subject: **Re: Re:

I gave you the sword that should do the job. Didn't even ask for anything in return.

I just need that one gem. Come on!

/_end message_

…

…

…

**From: **Avatar000005

**To: **wbtahNOh

**Subject: **LIES.

I could recall a couple of things you wanted for that sword.

/_end message_

…

**From: **wbtahNOh

**To: **Avatar000005

**Subject: **Re: LIES.

And it was worth _all_ of it ;)

Do _you _want anything from my inventory?

_/end message_

…

**From: **Avatar000005

**To: **wbtahNOh

**Subject: **Re: Re: LIES.

No. Help me with the troll bridge.

PS: Don't we get enough of each other in real life?

_/end message_

…

**From: **wbtahNOh

**To: **Avatar000005

**Subject: **Re: Re: Re: LIES.

Not enough.

/_end message._

…

**From: **wbtahNOh

**To: **Avatar000005

**Subject: **Miss you

/_end message_

…

…

…

…

**From: **Avatar000005

**To: **wbtahNOh

**Subject: **Re: Miss you

Be right over.

_/end message_


	4. Day Four

**Legend of Korra ©_Michael Dante DiMartino & Bryan Konietzko_**

* * *

Rated K+ for a bite of spicy with the sweet.

* * *

**Day Four **– _On a Date_

* * *

Korra stood, putting her hands on her knees as she panted heavily. The pro-bending training hall echoed their breathing, and it made Korra a bit uncomfortable. For someone who seemed slow and lazy, Tahno had some godly stamina and speed.

She glanced at him and wiped sweat off her brow. "I think you broke something," she managed, wincing as she straightened up.

"Oh, but I always do." Tahno grinned at her, placing himself into a ready stance. "You of all people should know that."

Another deep breath and Korra was ready to go again. "Stop"—she twisted around and sent a water whip towards him—"Using"—Tahno avoided it, doing a little dance of his own—"Innuendo!" She jumped up and as she landed, the ground below them sprung up, effectively knocking Tahno off balance.

Tahno let out a genuine laugh and pushed himself up. "But how am I supposed to show you my _feelings_?"

"Ask me out," Korra replied, rolling her shoulders as she tried to calm herself. She knew that he meant it as a joke, but she couldn't help it and blurted it out.

That caught him off guard though and Korra mentally took a picture. "I thought I already did?" He said and walked towards her. Korra didn't want to point out that asking a girl out to practice hand to hand combat wasn't really a date, so instead she shrugged.

"Hm," Tahno stared at her, and not wanting to back down she stared back. He was the first to break it off, and then he cleared his throat. Korra admired the red flush rising in his cheeks. He was so stubborn, but then he asked, "Do you want to go out with me sometime?"

And because she was stubborn too, "maybe."


	5. Day Five

Legend of Korra ©_Michael Dante DiMartino & Bryan Konietzko_

* * *

_Rated T+ or a little spice with the sweet._

* * *

**Day Five **– _Kissing_

* * *

It was a simple question that rattled his core.

_Are you pretending? _She had asked him so seriously, it scared him a little.

He never liked the feeling of fear, but he wouldn't mind feeling _this _sort of fear.

So instead he kissed her. Over and over again he _kissed _her.

_I'm not pretending_. He assured her.

_A kiss on the forehead_.

…Because I care about our friendship.

_A kiss on cheek._

_…_Because I trust you to not lean away.

_A kiss on the neck._

_…_Because at times I seriously want to just _fuck_ you.

_A kiss on the shoulder._

_…_Because this intimacy is something I can't walk away from.

But the most important one of them all…

_A kiss on the lips_.

Because I think I am in love with you.


	6. Day Six

**Legend of Korra ©_Michael Dante DiMartino & Bryan Konietzko_**

* * *

_Rated M because we are taking a peek into their bedroom—please be responsible._

* * *

**_A/N:_ **Hm. I wasn't particularly drawn to this theme. It was so hard to write for. Sorry. I think it's bad, despite having gone over it so many times, this is probably my third re-write. Struggleeeed!

* * *

**Day Six **– _Wearing Each Other's Clothes_

* * *

She tightened around him as she reached her orgasm, sending him over the edge. He tries to pull out but Korra wraps her legs around him tighter. "Korra," he warned, swallowing as he tries to keep himself from losing it. Korra chuckled weakly and finally released her legs, trembling under him. He pulled out and ejaculated on her stomach.

"_Spirits._" Korra sighed between deep, slow breaths. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him along his jaw. "So are you going to kick me out now?"

Tahno buried his face into her neck and hair, taking in her scent of sweat and shampoo. And _Spirits_, he loved it a lot. "Stay." He said, rolling over to his side, but he was too close to the edge of the bed and his arm raked across the side table. Tahno let out a string of curses as glass, among other things, fell crashing to the floor.

"I'm bleeding!" Tahno yelled, sitting up from the bed.

Korra groaned in reply, propping herself up on her elbows to see. "And I was just getting comfortable." She sat up a little higher and winced. The cut started at the base of his thumb and across his palm. "Do you have anything to dress it with?" Korra asked, getting off the bed and headed for the bathroom.

"Don't bother," Tahno said, grabbing a towel from a rack and pressing his hand into it. "I don't have aid kits."

"This needs to get looked at." Korra said, as she inspected the wound further. She grabs something from the bottom of the bed and starts wrapping it around the wound.

Tahno laughed when he realized what she used, "your chest bindings? Really?"

Korra shrugged, ignoring his laugh, "just until we get it looked at by Pema." She tied the ends to tighten it and sighed again. "There. Get dressed, you don't want that getting infected.

He kept laughing, shaking his head, "you're unbelievable." He said, checking her handy work as he quickly put on his clothes. Korra was searching for her own clothes but couldn't find it, so she picked up one of Tahno's shirt and puts it on.

"You ready?" She asked, glancing back at him.

"It looks good on you," Tahno smiled that smile of his as he pulled her by the waist towards him. Her breast were showing underneath his shirt and it was turning him on.

Korra returned his smile with a scowl, "stop messing around. Let's go."

"It doesn't seem to important right now," Tahno said, reaching under the shirt with his good hand, tracing her curves. Korra makes a small sound under him and that made him grin wickedly. Korra scowled again and pushed him away.

"Stop. Messing. Around." She was serious and Tahno was smarter than to try and push her buttons right now, no matter how much he wanted to.

"Fine," he kissed her on her forehead and allowed himself to be dragged to the air temple. He'll see if she'd be open to continuing _this _at the Air Temple.


	7. Day Eight

**Legend of Korra ©_Michael Dante DiMartino & Bryan Konietzko_**

* * *

_Rated T for insinuation._

* * *

**Day Eight **– _Shopping_

* * *

_Day One:_

New clothes, Pema noted, admiring the black coat trimmed in gold. Looks expensive… Pema thought, but the young Avatar did get some money pro-bending. Or it could have been a gift. Either way, she thought it looked nice.

_Day Three:_

Hm. Pema did not recognize these pants. It seemed boy-ish, but slim enough to fit a girl. Did Korra buy new clothes again? It would make sense. The city tends to make the younger ones trend forward. Pema shrugged it off.

_Day Five:_

Pema frowned as she folded the laundry; she hasn't seen any of Korra's new clothing. Did the young woman get rid of it already? Pema didn't mind that Korra spent her money on new clothes, but with the rate the young Avatar was going? Her motherly instincts kicked in and did not approve. She would talk to Korra when she got the chance.

_Day Eight:_

Pema spotted Korra walking up the steps to the courtyard. She was wearing her normal clothes, so Pema was relieved to see Korra hasn't been squandering more money for clothes.

She moved to approach Korra but stopped herself when she saw that there was someone else with the young Avatar. A young man—handsome fellow—wearing a gold trimmed black coat and boy-ish pants.

"Oh." She said to herself. The clothes weren't Korra's to begin with.

Then it dawned on her.

"_Oh_."

* * *

**A/N: **Day Seven ended up being a drawing and not a story. If interested go to my profile and click on to my "website."


	8. Day Nine

**Legend of Korra ©_Michael Dante DiMartino & Bryan Konietzko_**

* * *

_Rated K for friendship._

* * *

**Day Nine **– _Hanging Out With Friends_

* * *

"Spending the night with us this time, bro?" Ming grinned, leaning against Tahno. "The _girlfriend _kicked you out?"

He raised a brow and pushed Ming's head off him, "most definitely not. She's spending time with her friends."

"You can have anyone you want and you choose her," Shaozu muttered under his breath.

Ming froze and slapped the firebender on the head, "whoa! Don't say things like that! She's the damn Avatar—what more can you ask for?!"

Tahno didn't say anything so Shaozu continued, "I'm just saying. She seems to cozy up to that fire ferret firebender just fine, I think bro needs a better companion than that."

"That's insulting." Tahno sighed, annoyed. Ming felt the tension in the conversation, he understood where Shaozu was coming from, but come on! This was _Tahno_! Sure, he had some unpleasant quirks, but the guy was the best boyfriend material if he was serious. Ming saw it once before, with some non-bender chick back when they juststarted pro-bending. The lady was alright, but Tahno messed up.

"What?" Shaozu defended himself, "I think you deserve better. It's just that sometimes I think this is all because of Ni—"

"Stop." Tahno said, his tone sharp and commanding.

Damn him for bringing that up. Ming thought.

Shaozu shook his head and stuffed his hands into his coat pocket, "alright. I'm sorry. She's good for you…" Then he sighed. "I guess I'm just a little sad that you spend more time with her than us these days."

"You were going to pick a fight over that?" Tahno gave him a look.

"What can I say bro?" Shaozu shrugged, "you are the best damn bro anyone could have." He said it sarcastically, but they all knew what he meant.

Ming shoved the two into Narook's before they passed it, "let's talk about how great this friendship is while eating. I'm starving."

"My treat," Tahno nodded in agreement.


	9. Day Ten

**Legend of Korra ©_Michael Dante DiMartino & Bryan Konietzko_**

* * *

_Rated K for um...hm..._

* * *

**Day Ten **– _With Animal Ears_

* * *

The man was staring at her light eyes. She didn't like it, but she kept looking at him too. Then he brought his hands up to her face. She did not really mind, it happened a lot. He also squished her face a lot—if that made sense.

"Beautiful aren't you?" he said.

She cocked her head in return, but then the stare returned and she didn't back down. She _never _backs down.

He leans to the side to look at something then smiled back at her. "Not as beautiful as _her_ though."

Then he reached to the side and pulled playfully on her ears. "I enjoyed the talk Naga, but your owner needs my undying _attention_."

This happened a lot too.


	10. Day Twelve

**Legend of Korra ©_Michael Dante DiMartino & Bryan Konietzko_**

* * *

_Rated T+ for heart wrenching, heart hitching, snow-melting love._

* * *

**Day Twelve**– _Making Out_

* * *

It started with a date.

Just out and about town, both of them incognito—it was Tahno's idea—just in case there was press. Korra wasn't exactly portrayed as an absolute hero, and Tahno… well, his falling out with pro-bending and a cheating scandal (he wasn't proud of either, if he could be frank).

And how bad would that look? A former pro-bending champion who cheated his way to the top intimately involved with the hot-headed young Avatar?

Tahno could see the headlines now: "The Avatar Pro-Be _ding_ with Former Pro-Bending Hottie?!" The tabloid journalist would think they were so clever, and if they were so crass, it would have a subtitle that read: "and we don't mean Mako!"

So yes, it started with a date. More or less.

Sneaking around just made it harder for them to talk to each other. They focused more on trying not to get caught in conversation, making sure no one was around to eavesdrop. It was tiring. So they decided to just go home.

Korra had a habit of taking Tahno home and not the other way around. It made more sense, she said, since his flat was always closer. They didn't mind the arrangement; they were past the whole, "my boyfriend/girlfriend first" thing.

"Sorry things didn't go as planned." Tahno said, taking off the wrap that pushed his hair back. No one could recognize him without his trademark hairstyle, he found it quite interesting.

Korra shrugged, leaning against the outside wall of Tahno's flat. "We tried." She smiled at him, tucking her loose hair behind an ear. He had to admit he liked her hair down like this. "And I still had a good time."

"Don't lie." Tahno sighed, pulling her off the wall and wrapping his arms around her waist. "I wasn't able to hold you or sweet talk you into a drooling pool of mess."

"I really find your way of flirting endearing." Korra said, "Like a little boy who is repeating what he heard from his older brother."

"Ah, don't ruin the mood," Tahno gave her a small smile, his arms around her tightening.

She tiptoed and kissed him gently on the cheek, "so come on pretty boy, when are you gonna give me those private lessons?"

Then he kissed her full on the mouth, heat escaping from both of them as Tahno pushed her back into the wall. He fumbled for his apartment keys and almost lost his balance when the door swung open.

Korra pulled his head towards her and leaned in, it was a little more aggressive than she planned, but he didn't seem to mind. He nipped at her bottom lip as he drew away, smirking. There was a feeling of embarrassment when Korra realized how she looked like, her mouth slightly open, her tongue at the edge of her lips…_spirits_, if Tahno didn't kiss her like that again, she'd hate him.

But he did. This time, it was accompanied hips grinding and fingers working fast to take off each other's clothing. Completely naked, Korra wraps her legs around his waist as he takes them to the bedroom.

"Is this part of the date?" Korra managed between breaths.

He slid off his pants, "maybe," he replied hurriedly. But something felt wrong. He was on top of her, looking down on her face. Those eyes, and lips, and hair. Something felt _wrong_, but it didn't feel _bad_.

Tahno kissed her again, it was long and passionate. Teasingly slow, but it wasn't sexually charged. It was a kiss. A real one. One that he's been avoiding until now. He props himself up with his hands, nervousness bubbling up into his chest.

Korra smiled at him, putting a hand on his cheek, which he leaned into. "What kind of kiss what that?"

She noticed too, Tahno thought. What better time than now?

So he took a deep breath, "a kiss that tells you I really want to have sex with you." Korra raised an eyebrow and playfully pushed on a shoulder. "But it also means I really love you."

Korra froze into place, nervous too.

"It means I really _really _love you. And it means…"

_What better time than now?_

"Will you marry me?"


End file.
